guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heket's Rampage
Is this what Anet's trying to do to get back at us for inventing the Bunny Thumper? Hmm...i wonder how much damage would we be seeing if we combine this with Locust's Fury though. >> Trace 20:46, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :This is indeed cruel. A total slap in the face after nerfing Tiger's/Bestial. :( On the other hand, Rampage as One looks interesting... Arshay Duskbrow 21:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::How about Vow of Strength? --Silk Weaker 07:24, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::IW, anyone? — 130.58 (talk) 05:12, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Nice, I'm swapping TF for this on the illusionary beastmaster page — Skuld 06:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Could be used in conjuntion with preps, like kindle or ignite for spam damage. Throw a conjure in there or something and you have 3 different sources of damage hitting you every 1.6 seconds. Might not be terribly viable, but a decent idea for pressure ::::::Could also be used with Practiced Stance + Choking Gas for more interrupts or to add after dazing a target (so as to avoid the blackout from TF). It's cheap so I think it's meant to work as a stand in if you need it. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:39, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Does a Pet Attack end this? -Ellisthion 00:51, 21 November 2006 (CST) :good question ::Yes. It does end if you successfully hit with a pet attack. Tried it right now. Dcpmx 01:43, 16 December 2006 (CST) an alternative to flurry? an alternative to flurry for the choking gas interrupter? :Yes, see my comments above.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:26, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, pretty much. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:03, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Never mind done it Xeon 08:05, 11 December 2006 (CST) IW? Personally I'd still use Flurry, if only because it's unlinked and Beast Mastery doesn't have any other truly useful skills for an IW Mesmer. Beast Mastery would beget an Animal Companion, but using both together would quickly drain energy and waste skillslots. Me/W you can use Tactics for defensive and healing skills, and still get an IAS. Even better, one that can be used and kept up perpetually, no matter what's going on. It is more energy-intensive, but I think it pays for itself in being Unlinked. (T/ ) 00:55, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::I have both builds, and I have used the Flurry one for some time, but I prefer Heket's. Reason is, at Beast Mastery 12, Heket's will give you +33% for 10 seconds with a 10 second recharge and a 5e cost. That's twice the duration of Flurry for the same cost. Both allow it to be kept up permanently but Heket's only costs half as much to maintain. It also compares well to Tiger's Fury (that I was using previously) which costs 10e and only gives +25%. Overall the decision on Flurry/Heket's Rampage is down to whether you want to be Me/W or Me/R. This really is too big a discussion for here, and comes down to personal preference, and whether you're playing PvP or PvE. Like you say Tactics @12 gives you nice Ripostes and self heal, but Distortion is better than Warrior stances anyway, Antidote Signet removes the inevitable poison and disease you get in the front line. Also the benefit of having a pet shouldn't be underestimated. When you're playing IW you don't want to be the only melee attacker in the party. The more friendly targets the better; you're not a real Warrior, so spread the damage and you're less likely to get spiked. Sure if you're playing AB then you'll have to dilute the build and bring Troll Ungueunt but that's a specific case. And even if you knock Beast Mastery down to 9 you're still getting 9 seconds of +33% for the cost of the 5 you get with Flurry. I wouldn't post something that I haven't tested extensively. I recommend people to give it a go. Torqual 11:30, 8 April 2007 (GMT) ::Can't use pet attacks either, so the pet'l only deal some extra damage. Might work with Call of Haste in that case and the oyo-something cry...--Rickyvantof 15:52, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Icon Why is this called Hecket's Rampage when it's clearly a cheetah...Shouldn't it have a picture of a Hecket?-- 15:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC)